PT92
The [[wikipedia:Taurus PT92|Taurus PT92]] is a Brazilian semi-automatic handgun. Overview The PT92 is a semi-automatic handgun that shoots 9x19mm parabellum rounds. As a result, it causes moderate to small amounts of damage, depending on the range of its target. The handgun is black in color. The PT92 is a licensed reproduction of the Beretta 92 series by a Brazilian arms manufacturing company, Taurus. The Taurus is distinguished from the Beretta by its frame-mounted safety, which it retains from the original Beretta 92, whereas the 92FS has its safety mounted on the slide. Even from a distance, this makes the two guns easy to tell apart. A golden version of the PT92 was obtained by Max Payne after he found the three pieces of the handgun during the shootout at the Branco charity party. Social Club description This is a well-rounded semi-automatic pistol with good range, accuracy, fire rate, and stopping power. Usage The PT92 is a standard handgun in both Brazilian and Libyan police and army forces. It is used as the standard sidearm of the Unidade de Forças Especiais unit in São Paulo. In 2012, the former NYPD detective, Max Payne began to use this handgun after moving into São Paulo, replacing his usual Beretta pistol. The PT92, along with other handguns such as the M1911 and the 608 Bull, is one of the most popular sidearms of many gangs in São Paulo, such as the Comando Sombra, Crachá Preto, and the Tropa Z. Other known users of this handgun are Raul Passos, Armando Becker, and Milo Rego. Behind the scenes *The PT92 replaces the 9mm Pistol as Max Payne's primary sidearm. *The PT92 appears to the gun in the images of "You Push A Man Too Far" and "Dearest of All My Friends" achievements/trophies. That's actually a Beretta 84 variant. *The PT92 model from Max Payne 3 appears in [http://gta.wikia.com/Grand_Theft_Auto_V Grand Theft Auto V], another Rockstar game. * In Chapter XII, the PT92 appears with wooden grips holding 16 bullets in magazine and 25 in golden version instead of 15 and 21 bullets. Multiplayer The PT92 is unlocked at level 1 once create a loadout is unlocked. Attachments Barrel *'Suppressor' (Level 3) *'Compensator' (Level 5) Underslung *'Laser Sight' (Level 2) *'Extended Mag' (Level 4) *'Mag Guide' (Level 9) Internal *'Gas Block' (Level 7) *'Gas Systems Kit' (Level 8) Tint *'Gold Plating' (Obtained via story) *'Chrome Plating' Other *'Dual-Wield' (Level 6) Gallery article_post_width_maxpayne3-2012-1280.jpg 550px-MaxPayne3_pt92_gold_viu.jpg|Golden PT92. 550px-MaxPayne3_pt92_silenced_lighter_gold_viu.jpg|Golden PT92 with silencer and flashlight. 550px-MaxPayne3_2012-06-15_18-56-30-08.jpg|PT92 with silencer and flashlight. 000513.jpg PT92.jpg Max-Payne-3_1.jpg|Max shooting the PT92 during shootdodge. Max-Payne-3_15.jpg Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Something Rotten in the Air **Nothing But The Second Best **Just Another Day at the Office **Alive If Not Exactly Well **A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature **Here I Was Again, Halfway Down the World **It's Drive or Shoot, Sister **Sun Tan Oil, Stale Margaritas and Greed **The Great American Savior of the Poor **A Fat Bald Dude with a Bad Temper **One Card Left to Play es:PT92 Category:Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Max Payne 3 Weapons